


A Small Ransom and Marta Fic

by IHathArrived



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHathArrived/pseuds/IHathArrived
Summary: Marta faces Ransom after his confession and emotions ensue.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	A Small Ransom and Marta Fic

Marta throws Ransom out the window with one hand and he goes to jail forever. Marta then lives in her huge ass house with her family and lives happily ever after unbothered by other racist Thrombeys.

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking hate Ransom, little racist ass bastard.


End file.
